Run Like Hell
by Nara Kuro
Summary: Greed asks Lust out on a date. She surprisingly takes up the offer. Envy, on the other hand, is in a jealous rage and follows them. EnvyxLustxGreed songfic to Run Like Hell by Kittie.


Run Like Hell

By: Kuro

Disclaimer: I don't own FMA, and if I did, I would make quite a few changes to it. But for now, those are all things I can only imagine.

* * *

Run Like Hell 

This wasn't happening. It wasn't real. It was only a nightmare that, once awake, would be gone. Yes, that is _exactly _what it is. There is no way that _she_ would accept _that_ from _him_. It was impossible. She was too good for him and he was not good enough for her. They don't go.

Unfortunately, for Envy, it was all real.

Why? Of all the men in the world, why _him_? Of all the women in the world, why _her_? It was not fair at all._Not_ fair.

Sure, nothing in life was not fair, but Envy, being the jealous man that he is, was not used to not getting his way. When he wanted something, he got it. If he didn't get it, he'd go for the kill. But now, what he wanted more than anything, even his desire to be human again, was being taken away from him, and he could not figure out a way to get it.

And just _what_ did he want? What he wanted was not an object, but rather, a living thing. Someone like him. Someone that he had known for quite some time now and had fought by. Someone that he could relate to. This certain "someone" was his partner Lust.

He had come to take a liking to Lust not too long ago. There was something about her that made him swoon inside. Well, her name _was_ Lust, after all. . . Wasn't that what she was known for? Manipulating the minds of men and then killing them? Is that all she was really doing to him?

No. He knew that this feeling coming over him was not being forced into his heart. He was choosing whether or not to let the feeling overcome him. Besides, Lust would only use that trick against enemies, not any of her own partners.

Unless she decided to play with Greed's mind and manipulate him.

-Ping-

What a horrible thought to even think of. Lust, in all her beauty and coolness, having feelings for Greed, a low-life traitor of the Homunculi. Once again, why her and him? They don't deserve each other. He deserved to die and she deserved Envy. Period.

So what was Envy going to do? What _could_ he do? Would he crash the date? Would he threaten Greed before he went to pick up Lust? Or would he simply stop Lust dead in her tracks while on her way to meet Greed and sweep her off her feet, confess his feelings to her, and manipulate_her_ mind right then and there? Make her love him?

No. He wasn't going to do either of those things. He had something else in mind. There was only one way to make sure Greed would not get away with taking his beloved Lust from him. One way to watch his every move and hear every word that came out of his mouth.

He was going to follow them.

* * *

Lust had finished putting her lipstick on when the clock had struck 6:00 P.M. Her date was at 6:30 P.M. She had thirty minutes before she actually had to meet Greed near one of the local shops. 

She had no idea why she agreed to go out with him. Maybe so he wouldn't bug her about it again, if he ever did. Maybe she just wanted something fun to do once in a while. But she _did _know that it wasn't out of feelings. She only thought of him as a traitor and nothing more.

Lust sighed and walked out of her room and out of the building that was known as her home. She shivered a little. The weather was a little chilly tonight. Maybe she should have worn a sweater. . .

'_Wow_,' Envy thought as he was perched in a tree not too far from the female Homunculus on the ground.

Lust was wearing an outfit that was rather revealing, a little more than what she normally wore. The dress was red and had strings that tied around the back of her neck for its support on her body. She wore red gloves on her hands and bright red high heels. To top it off, her lipstick was red instead of the usual black.

A slight blush appeared on Envy's face. Sure, she looked good in her black dress, but then again, all the Homunculi wore black, so it was more of a common thing, like a uniform code. Seeing her in a completely different outfit made him get chills up and down his spine.

Lust started down the sidewalk, her arms wrapped around herself in an attempt to keep warm. Watching her do that made Envy want to jump down and keep her warm with his own arms wrapped around her. . . . Wait, what was he thinking! He couldn't just randomly do that!

Envy snapped out of his thoughts when he noticed that Lust was getting farther away from him. He jumped up onto a nearby roof and quietly followed the seductive woman, gracefully moving from roof to roof and keeping low so she would not see him. As he did this, he did not take his eyes off of her. Her slim figure made him light-headed and almost made him lose her.

"Hello, Greed."

Envy's train of thoughts were interrupted by Lust greeting her date near a closed local jewelry store. Greed had that disgusting smirk that Envy despised so much on his face._Why_ him? That disgusting and vulgar traitor! He must have possessed her or something.

"Shall we go?" Greed asked, smirking.

Lust gave a nod of her head and took his hand, which made Envy sick to his stomach. She was _touching _him! He was _enjoying_ her touch, like the sick pervert he is! If Envy had not kept control of his anger, then he would have jumped on Greed and started yelling insults and curses at him. Then he would sweep Lust off her feet and. . . Wait, getting off-topic there!

'_Curse you, Greed_,' thought Envy as he followed the two "love birds."

_Run, run, run, run, run, run, run, run, Run, YEAH!_

"So," Greed began, wrapping an arm around Lust, "what have you been up to lately?"

Envy's eyebrow twitched. Oh, how he would kill him before the Fullmetal Shrimp did. . .

"Not much," Lust replied, taking his arm off her. She'd rather have the cold nip at her than this traitor.

Envy noticed that the two were starting to walk further to the exit out of town. This slightly confused him and made him suspicious. What was Greed thinking, taking Lust out of town where they would be alone? Envy knew what he was thinking, and if he caught him trying to put any moves on her, he'd tear him limb from limb.

Wait. . . Lust should be stronger than Greed, right? If he tried to do anything to her, she'd use her nails to stab him, right? But Greed was also immortal, too, and _could_ attack back. Or maybe Lust just _might_ go along with him if he tried anything. . .

'_Why am I thinking that?_' Envy thought, his eye twitching continuously. '_Lust doesn't show any affection for_ _that. . . traitor_.'

At least, he hoped she didn't.

Greed and Lust had already gotten out of town and wandered near a large clearing that consisted of nothing but land and a few trees. Envy was stuck sneaking into the branches and leaves of the tree closest to them. He would have to spy on them from there. The rise in his suspicion was high, due to the fact that the two had stopped and were exchanging words in a conversation.

_You better make your face up in your favorite disguise_

_With your button down lips and your roller blind eyes_

_With your empty smile_

_And your hungry heart_

"You know, how long has it been since I last saw you?" Greed asked, as if he knew the answer. "Because it seems as if you've gotten hotter."

Envy could not help but agree on the "hot" part, but he was still in a jealous rage. He did not like Greed flirting with the woman of _his_ desire. However, Greed, in a way, had more guts than him to tell her she looked hot. Sure, he was only flirting, but at least it was a compliment. If only he could face her like that.

"Do not think I'm here because I like you," Lust spoke up, ignoring the compliment. "I have no such feelings."

"Oh, really?" Greed raised an eyebrow in amusement. "Then why_are_ you here?"

"To simply let you know that I only think of you as a traitor," Lust replied, turning her back to him. "I will never even think of you as a friend, and _definitely_ not a lover."

Greed was shocked and a little devastated on the inside, but he kept his cool on the outside. Wouldn't want to lose his temper now, would he? That would only be embarrassing and make Lust not like him even more.

Envy on the other hand, was happy. If Lust only thought of Greed as a traitor and did not even have feelings for him, then this could be his chance to make her his once the traitor gave up and left.

But Greed did not give up.

_Feel the bile rising from your guilty past_

_With your nerves in tatters when the cockleshell shatters_

'_I won't give up_,' thought Greed. '_Lust is the only one who rids me of my memories of when I was with her_.'

"Her". . . Greed's previous lover from 130 years ago, not too long before he was sealed away. He despised her. Now that he looked back on those times, _why_ was he even with her? She never even loved him back. Maybe that was why she named him Greed. Maybe that was why she named all of the Homunculi after the seven deadly sins. Not because the Homunculi were made from sin itself. . . but rather, because the sins represented _her_.

'_That witch_. . .' Greed continued to think. '_He_r_ very face haunts me, disgusts me. . . I regret even being with_ _her. But Lust. . . Thinking of her is how I shun those horrid memories from my mind, and I will have her_.'

Lust began to walk away.

"And just where do you think you're going?" Greed asked, grabbing her arm.

"Away from you," Lust replied, pulling her arm back.

She gave him a cold stare that shot through his entire body like ice. It told him that she was serious and, if he made one more move, she would stab him. He was already being turned down by the words that came out of her mouth. It would be sad if he was turned down by her actions.

'_This is actually getting interesting_,' Envy thought as he watched Lust turn down Greed.

_And the hammers batter down the door_

_You'd better run like hell!_

Greed let go of Lust's arm and backed away a little. Why was she turning him down like this? He knew she already did not like him, but why was she being so cold about it? Did she like someone else? If so, then who? Was it one of the other Homunculi? Which one could she possibly like besides him?

'_Wrath is only a kid so he's out of the question_,' Greed thought. '_Pride is married and even has a kid, and_ _Gluttony is more like a kid to her. So the only one left is. . ._'

No way. . .

No. . .

Not _him_!

Envy nearly sneezed. Someone must be thinking about him somewhere. Hopefully it was Lust.

_You better run all day and run all night And keep your dirty feelings deep inside_

_And if you're taking your girlfriend out tonight,_

_You'd better park the car well out of sight_

_'Cause if they catch you in the back seat trying to pick her locks,_

"Lust. . ." Greed spoke up. "What do you think of the other Homunculi?"

"Which one?" Lust asked.

"Envy, to be specific," he replied.

Envy heard his name and listened in on the conversation more intently. Why was _he_ being brought up into this? Wasn't it _their_ date?

"And why do you care?" Lust asked, a slight smirk forming on her lips. "Are you _jealous_ of him for a specific reason?"

"No!" Greed snapped. "What is there to be jealous of!"

An anger mark appeared on Envy's head. Greed was starting to piss him off. Not that his own presence pissed him off enough, but now the greedy Homunculus' words were starting to get to him. Oh, how he wanted to ruin the date right now!

"You are jealous simply because you think that just because I refuse to be with you, I have feelings for one of the other Homunculi," Lust told him off.

"Uh, that's not-" Greed was cut off.

"I won't tell you who I like more, but I _will_ tell you that, if I had to pick who was more of a man, I'd pick Envy," Lust inquired.

Greed felt shock and rejection seeping its way inside him, but he kept his cool.

"Really?" he said, smirking. "Tell me, how can a monster be a man?"

Envy nearly snapped. How dare that traitor call him a monster, his least favorite insult! He was using every bit of his will power to keep himself from jumping out of his sitting position in the tree and attacking Greed.

"Well, answer," Greed went on.

Lust was silent at first, then finally spoke up.

"Take a closer look at him and yourself and compare," she responded.

Greed did not say a word.

"Well, I had a fun time tonight," Lust said, flipping her hair back, "but it wasn't as fun as I was expecting it to be. No use in trying again, Greed."

Greed grimaced and mumbled, "Tch!" before disappearing out of sight.

_They're gonna send you back to mother in a cardboard box_

_You'd better run_

Lust slightly smiled to herself.

"You can show yourself now, Envy," she said, turning towards the tree Envy was in.

Envy immediately jumped down, knowing that he had been caught.

"How did you know I was here?" he asked.

"I could feel your presence," Lust replied. "It's not that easy to hide from me. I know you too well for that."

"So. . ." Envy did not know what to say, "I see you rejected him."

"You heard everything, didn't you?" Lust said, placing her hand on her hip and sighing. "Oh well. I might as well get going home. But before I go. . ."

She placed her index finger on her lips and walked over to Envy. She gently placed the same finger on his lips, making a light blush creep up on his face. Did she just. . . indirectly kiss him?

"See you on the next mission, Envy," Lust said her farewell and disappeared into the night.

_Run, run, run, run, run, run, run, run, Run, YEAH!_

-Owari-

* * *

Like? Hate? R&R if you want. But no flames, please, since this is my first FMA fanfic. 


End file.
